Rig
Etymology リグ transliterates from "Rig," either from Old English rigge or hrycg (ridge). Or alluding to a castrated horse or bull—Rig loses his hand, symbolizing castration. Appearance 20ish. Wears spaulders on shoulders and headband. Carries a short sword in a leg scabbard. Rig in profile Personality Uncouth and swaggering. Homicidal, psychopathic. History Early life unknown. 'Forest raid' At night, a mysterious girl reaches Teresa's camp. Teresa tries to frighten the girl away, but they are interrupted by a gang of bandits, lead by "Boss."Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 117; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 Teresa cut off the hand of one bandit, Rig, who grabs the girl. Rig appears in danger of bleeding to death, but Boss shows no concern. Teresa offers her body to the bandits, but when they see the stigma on her abdomen, they flee.Claymore 3, Scene 13, pp. 125–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 'New old name' As Teresa and the girl travel through the wilderness, Teresa decides to name the girl. She guesses correctly that the girl's name is Clare, one of the twin goddesses of love, the other being Teresa.Claymore 3, Scene 14, pp. 156–157; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 As they head for the next town, Rig follows.Claymore 3, Scene 14, p. 159; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Rokut' Teresa and Clare are in sight of Rokut village.Claymore 3, Scene 15, p. 162; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 That night, as Clare sleeps, Teresa goes into the forest. She knows Rig has been following them. She waits for Rig, who appears.Claymore 3, Scene 15, p. 166; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Teresa confronts Rig Blase, Teresa consents to sex. But Clare hits Rig with a stick. Rig strikes back, but before he can beat Clare, Teresa grabs his sword and threatens to behead him. Rig flees in terror.Claymore 3, Scene 15, pp. 172–180; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Clare speaks' Clare finally speaks. Instead of recoiling horror, Clare hugs Teresa's exposed stigma, asking if it hurts. She says back in the village, she saw the same pain in Teresa's eyes as Clare sees in herself.Claymore 3, Scene 15, p. 183; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 The two finally bond as mother and daughter.Claymore 3, Scene 15, pp. 190–191; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'New life' At a Rokut dress-shop, Teresa has Clare try on new clothes.Claymore 4, Scene 16, p. 7; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Saying farewell' Teresa kills a Yoma, completing her assignment. She leaves Clare with a couple. Despite Clare's pleads, Teresa insists that Clare should live among normal humans. Teresa says farewell and leaves Rokut.Claymore 4, Scene 16, pp. 8–21; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Bandit raid' As she walks down the road, the gang of bandits gallop past her. She realizes that the Yoma was the only thing protecting the town from the bandits.Claymore 4, Scene 16, pp. 22–23; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 She races back, but the most of the villagers are dead. Teresa sees Rig dragging an unconscious Clare. She cut off his remaining hand, then kills him.Claymore 4, Scene 16, pp. 35–36; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Teresa then tells the gang, "Say your prayers...you wretches. I'm going to kill...every last one of you."Claymore 4, Scene 17, pp. 39–41 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Human